Ironias do Amor
by Srta Pandora
Summary: Ok! Então vou começar minha história, mas pra isso vou ter que explicar umas coisinhas antes, afinal tudo isso começou há um bom tempo... não sei desde quando, mas já faz um tempo...


**_...: Ironias do Amor :..._**

****

**_Disclaimer: Pra_****_ q eu naum me sinta totalmente inútil... O texto é meu! Já os personagens td mundo já sabe q naum neh!!!_**

****

**_N/a: Essa fic já estava pronta a séculos mais tava com preguiça de postar... mas agora tah ai!_**

****

**_Capitulo Único._**

Juro que não sei o que fiz pra merecer isso, pois eu sou uma boa pessoa... Pelo menos eu acho que sou... Se bem que, considerando os últimos acontecimentos, estou começando a suspeitar que eu não seja tão boa pessoa assim... Afinal, pessoas boas não são castigadas, não é mesmo?... Porque isso só pode ser castigo, não tem outro nome. Deus deve estar muitíssimo zangado por algo que fiz... O único problema é que não sei o que fiz de tão grave pra receber um castigo tão... tão... tão horrível como esse...

Bem vocês devem estar se perguntando "Do que essa louca esta falando afinal?!"  
Eu vou contar... Mas, vocês têm que me prometer que não vão rir da minha cara. E vão me prometer que serão compreensivos com essa pobre alma sofredora... Combinado?

Ok! Então vou começar minha história, mas pra isso vou ter que explicar umas coisinhas antes, afinal tudo isso começou há um bom tempo... não sei desde quando, mas já faz um tempo...  
A história é meio longa, por isso vou resumir um pouco as coisas. Só para que possam avaliar todo o problema que tenho pra verem que eu tenho razões, mais do que óbvias para estar desesperada... Porque eu realmente estou desesperada... e não sei o que fazer com o que acabei de descobrir... Mas o que eu descobri vocês só vai saber no final...

Acho que tudo começou no expresso, quando ia para o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts...

Mas antes, permitam que eu me apresente afinal, vocês devem querer saber quem sou eu né? Meu nome é Lily Evans, sou monitora-chefe da Grifinória e estou cursando o 7º e último ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 

Voltando ao que eu dizia... Era minha primeira viagem no expresso de Hogwarts e eu estava muitíssimo ansiosa, pra não falar nervosa, e maravilhada com tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida.

Sabe, eu sempre acreditei em contos de fadas e tudo mais, então vocês podem imaginar como foi fantástico descobrir que eu fazia parte de um mundo mágico.  
Eu tinha apenas 11 anos na época e, como todo bruxo nascido trouxa, achava tudo o que via ao redor simplesmente espetacular... Não que hoje eu não ache que o mundo mágico é maravilhoso, mas é que, de certa forma, eu já me acostumei com tudo isso...

Mas onde foi que eu parei? Ah sim! Eu estava indo para Hogwarts pela 1ª vez e iria começar uma nova fase da minha vida. É lógico que naquela época eu não pensava assim, mas isso não muda os fatos não é? Então... Eu havia acabado de conhecer as garotas que hoje são minhas melhores amigas, Annie Mackensie e Megan Paternon´s e nós estávamos conversando em nossa cabine quando de repente escutamos uma gritaria no corredor e barulho de pessoas correndo. 

"O que será que está acontecendo?" – Annie perguntou assustada. Eu e Megan levantamos e já íamos em direção ao corredor para ver o que estava acontecendo quando a porta da cabine se abre com violência e dois garotos entram por ela correndo, o que conseqüentemente, fez com que eles trombassem conosco, uma vez que estávamos exatamente na frente da porta. 

Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje... Foi assim que eu conheci James Potter, ou melhor, foi assim que James Potter caiu em cima de mim pela 1ª vez...

Na hora em que ele entrou correndo e trombou comigo eu me desequilibrei e, em uma tentativa, inútil devo acrescentar, de recuperar o equilíbrio agarrei em sua gravata e acabei puxando-o para baixo.

"Aiii!" – murmurei abrindo os olhos devagar e me deparando com o rosto contorcido de um James Potter com 11 anos. Ficamos nos encarando por uns instantes até que percebi que a boca dele estava a milímetros de distância da minha. – "Sai de cima de mim, garoto!" – falei brava por que ele não se movia e porque estava sendo esmagada por um garoto desconhecido, que estava com os lábios praticamente colados nos meus. Tudo bem não vamos exagerar, eles não estavam praticamente colados nos meus, mas estavam perigosamente perto, e o cara-de-pau não demonstrava a menor intenção de sair de cima de mim.

"Oi sou James Potter, nós já nos conhecemos?" – ele perguntou como se nada estivesse acontecendo... Acreditam nisso? Eu fiquei tão brava que senti minhas bochechas arderem, o que significava que eu estava ficando vermelha feito um tomate.

"Ai garoto sai pra lá!" – falei empurrando-o para o lado e ele começou a rir baixo. Não sei porque mas algo me dizia que aquele simples e inocente riso logo se transformaria em uma escandalosa gargalhada... Depois de um tempo descobri que essa é uma característica risada do Potter, pois é sempre assim... Ele começa sorrindo inocentemente e logo esta gargalhando na sua cara... Aiiiiiih que irritante!!! Não chega a ser tão irritante quanto a mania ridícula que ele tem de passar a mão pelos cabelos... Mas chega bem perto. Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso agora... Voltando ao assunto... Ele começou a rir descontroladamente da minha cara e eu ficava cada minuto com mais raiva dele. Quando ele finalmente decidiu para de rir eu já estava a ponto de lhe arrebentar os dentes. 

Juro que se eu soubesse que esse seria o início do meu tormento teria seguido meu instinto assassino e batido nele com muita, muita, mas muita força mesmo!  
Depois desse dia minha paz foi embora para sempre. Houve uma época em ele me irritava o tempo todo só por diversão. Ele puxava meu cabelo, colocava insetos horríveis no meio do meu material, isso quando não roubava algo e escondia.

Nós vivemos assim até o 5º ano quando, de um dia pro outro, essa criatura que atende pelo nome de James Potter resolveu que queria sair comigo, por razões que eu ainda desconheço. 

Eu estava na biblioteca com o dito cujo fazendo um trabalho de transfiguração. Na verdade, era mais um castigo que a Profª McGonagall nos deu por brigarmos tanto. Ela disse que tínhamos que aprender a conviver em harmonia e como pessoas civilizadas e blá, blá, blá. Bom ela literalmente nos chamou de mal-educados, mas tudo bem...

Como eu dizia, nós estávamos na biblioteca fazendo esse tal trabalho, que por sinal era gigantesco, num sábado lindo de sol. Enquanto os outros se divertiam nos jardins, nós dois estávamos ali, presos naquela biblioteca fria e cheia de poeira, por causa daquele maldito trabalho.

Lembro-me que antes de sair rezei a todos os deuses do Universo para que me protegessem e me dessem muita paciência para aturar o Potter. 

E até um determinado momento, eu realmente comecei a achar que minhas preces aos deuses tinham sido atendidas. Pois naquele dia, ele estava anormalmente quieto, o que inicialmente eu considerei uma coisa maravilhosa, mas depois de algumas horas aquele silêncio todo começou e me irritar. Não por ele estar quieto e sim por que aquele silêncio era acompanhado de um olhar que me deixava um tanto quanto... Perturbada.

E lá estava eu tentando a todo custo me concentrar no livro que tinha em minhas mãos e fingindo que não estava nem ligando para o jeito como ele estava olhando pra mim. Fingindo que era absolutamente normal ele estar lá a horas sem dizer uma única palavra. Apenas observando, falando apenas quando eu fazia uma pergunta, e mesmo assim eu só conseguia respostas monossilábicas do tipo... Sim, Não, Ahn?... Quer coisa mais irritante que isso?!

Mas o que mais irritava mesmo, era aquele olhar que me fazia sentir coisas estranhas. Era como se ele estivesse me vendo pela 1ª vez, acho que foi aí que tudo realmente começou, pelo menos pra mim.

Eu tentava ao máximo manter meu autocontrole. Mas depois de quase 4h com ele naquela biblioteca vazia e silenciosa, devo acrescentar, e me olhando daquele jeito, eu estava quase enlouquecendo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... eu estava começando a ficar desesperada...  
Então tomei uma atitude, se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer a seguir teria ficado quietinha no meu canto, mas como eu não sabia...

"Esse livro não tem nada que preste!" – falei colocando o livro em cima da mesa e me dirigindo ao corredor onde ficavam os livros de transfiguração – "Vou ver se encontro algo que sirva."

_"Ufa! Estou livre!" _– lembro de ter pensado isso enquanto me afastava.

Eu sei que é vergonhoso admitir, mas eu realmente estava fugindo dele. Só que pra minha infelicidade parece que ele não entendeu o recado, pois quando olhei para trás, para me certificar de que estava segura, dei de cara com o dito cujo e seu olhar perturbador atrás de mim.

"Aiiiii! Você quer me matar de susto?" – falei com a mão no peito e respirando de forma irregular.

"Desculpe" – pasmem, ele realmente me pediu desculpas. Dei de ombros e me virei para a prateleira novamente, comecei a correr os dedos nas lombadas dos livros a minha frente.

Olhei diversos títulos, isso mesmo olhei, porque ler eu não li nenhum deles e nem poderia com ele ali olhando pra mim daquele jeito. Quando cheguei no fim da estante vi a escada que fica junto as estantes para que possamos alcançar os livros que estão nas prateleiras mais altas. Subi uns três ou quatro degraus, apenas o suficiente para ver os livros que estavam na prateleira acima da que eu já havia "verificado". Eu estava totalmente consciente de que ele observava atento, todos os meus movimentos e por isso puxei um livro qualquer, só pra disfarçar, e o abri...

Agora vou explicar uma coisa muito útil sobre bibliotecas como a de Hogwarts. Elas são extremamente grandes e antigas, com muitos corredores e estantes enormes cheias de livros de todos os tipos, principalmente livros velhos, assim como o que eu estava segurando na ocasião. Bibliotecas que tem muitos livros velhos costumam ser um depósito natural de um coisa muito irritante chamada poeira. E como todos sabem a poeira é o pior inimigo de pessoas que sofrem de rinite alérgica. E por uma infeliz coincidência eu sofro de rinite alérgica.

Quando abri o livro velho e poeirento que tinha nas mãos o inevitável aconteceu. Assim que eu abri aquele livro comecei a sentir uma suave e irritante coceira na ponta do meu nariz e senti que algo estava para acontecer, e de repente veio... Foi terrivelmente rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo... Eu espirrei... e como eu estava com aquele maldito livro pesado e poeirento nas mãos, perdi o equilíbrio, fechei os olhos e me preparei para sentir o impacto com o chão frio e duro da biblioteca. Mas isso não aconteceu, pois, um par de braços me segurou impedindo a queda...

_"Péra ai! Se somente eu e o Potter estamos aqui isso quer dizer que esse par de braços pertencem ao..."_

"...Potter!" – gritei abrindo os olhos, o que foi uma péssima idéia, e me arrependo disso até hoje.

Quando abri os olhos me deparei com um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados escondido atrás dos óculos de armação arredondada que ele usa, o mesmo par de olhos que estavam me olhando de forma perturbadora minutos atrás.

"Você está bem?" – ele me perguntou com a voz ligeiramente rouca. O que me fez perceber que ele estava perigosamente próximo, pois, quando ele falou pude sentir o hálito quente dele junto a minha boca. Essa alarmante constatação me deixou sem fala por isso não respondi.

Comecei analisar o restante da situação. Eu estava ligeiramente inclinada sobre a escada e com Potter me segurando fortemente pela cintura, meu braço direito em volta do pescoço dele e o outro apoiado em seu peito.

Aquele silêncio estava pior do que o de momentos atrás. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, um olhando para o outro sem se mover e sem nada dizer, até que...

Ele baixou os olhos e instintivamente eu baixei os meus e... e vi que os lábios dele estavam entre abertos e extremamente próximos dos meus, que eram para onde ele olhava naquele exato momento. Meu coração falhou em um batimento, minha respiração alterou e minha boca secou.

E então o vi correr a língua sobre os lábios, instantaneamente mordi meu lábio inferior. Tudo aquilo estava me deixando incrivelmente nervosa. Voltei meu olhar para cima no mesmo momento em que ele. Tentei inútil e desesperadamente quebrar o contato visual e me livrar das correntes que me mantinham presa ali e me impediam de sair correndo o mais depressa que meus pés pudessem agüentar.  
Ainda olhando fixamente nos meus olhos ele começou a aproximar o rosto e pude sentir a respiração dele ficar irregular e o coração acelerar quando seus lábios tocaram os meus...

"Me beija?" – ele pediu com a boca colada na minha. Meus lábios formigavam e meu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas como uma montanha-russa cheia de loopings. Respirei profundamente, fechei os olhos, deixando meus lábios entreabertos permitindo que ele me beijasse.

Aaaaaaaahrg!!! Eu sei, eu sou burra, burra, burra... extremamente idiota! Afinal como eu pude permitir que ele me beijasse? Eu me pergunto isso até hoje... Mas tenho que confessar que o beijo foi... ele foi... como posso dizer... foi diferente.

Diferente. É exatamente essa a palavra que descreve aquele beijo. Pois o que eu senti não consigo explicar até hoje. Só sei dizer que nunca fui beijada daquela forma e que depois daquele beijo nunca mais conseguir beijar outro cara e sentir a mesma coisa.   
O pior de tudo é ter que admitir que gostei... Eu gostei de beijar o Potter! Acreditam nisso? Realmente naquele dia eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito e posso dizer que ainda não estou!

Quando me dei conta do que havia feito, saí correndo mais rápido que um foguete. E nos dias seguintes fugi dele como o diabo foge da cruz. Mas vocês não imaginam como esse castelo é irritantemente pequeno... Ainda mais quando se quer fugir de alguém!!!

A partir desse dia toda vez que ele me via fazia a mesma e irritante pergunta... "Quer sair comigo, Lily?" ou ainda "Ruivinha, quer sair comigo?" e todas as variações possíveis para essa frase! E eu sempre dava a mesma resposta, um NÃO bem grande e sonoro. Eu até descobri diversas formas para dizer NÃO.  
Afinal, não é por que eu sofro de insanidade temporária que vou fazer loucuras o tempo todo!  
Nessa época nossas brigas pelos corredores se tornaram quase que parte da rotina de Hogwarts.

Até que um dia, quando estávamos mais ou menos no meio do 6º ano, ele simplesmente... parou.  
Sem explicação, sem motivo, sem mais nem menos, simplesmente parou de me perseguir e me chamar pra sair.  
E eu fiquei com a maior cara de ponto de interrogação... Ele sequer falava comigo!!!

Sabe, eu acho que ele cansou de levar tantos foras e desistiu. Também, estava acostumado a ter tudo fácil... Ou então eu não era tão importante assim pra ele... Afinal eram tantas garotas aos pés dele... Eu só seria mais uma mesmo...

Mas algo estava realmente errado com ele, porque além de parar de me chamar pra sair, ele parecia diferente... De um modo que me fez ver coisas nele que eu não gostaria e não deveria ter visto, pois isso estava mexendo comigo de uma forma que eu não gostaria que mexesse...

Ele parecia mais maduro, responsável e, o que me deixou mais preocupada, é eu sei é vergonhoso admitir, mas eu realmente comecei a me preocupar mesmo, ele parecia meio triste, muito diferente do James Potter que eu estava acostumada.

Às vezes eu sentia uma imensa vontade de ir falar com ele, principalmente depois do Remus ter me contado que a mãe dele havia morrido, mas me faltou coragem. Eu teria que ser infinitamente cara-de-pau pra ir falar com ele depois de todos esses anos xingando e brigando com ele.

Aí vieram as férias e depois delas o inicio do nosso 7º e último ano em Hogwarts. Eu me sinto estranha toda vez que penso nisso, passei aqui 7 anos maravilhosos da minha vida... Apesar das constantes briguinhas com o Potter eu fui muito feliz aqui. Na verdade eu posso até dizer que essas brigas não eram de todo ruins, era até engraçado de vez em quando, e eu realmente senti falta delas quando ele parou de falar comigo.

O 7º ano chegou cheio de novidades pra mim. E elas começaram com a chegada da carta de Hogwarts uma semana antes do início das aulas, junto com a habitual lista de material veio o comunicado da minha nomeação como monitora-chefe. Eu estava tão feliz, além de curiosa para saber quem seria nomeado como meu companheiro de monitoria. Na verdade eu tinha quase certeza de que seria o Remus e estava achando tudo ótimo. Eu e ele sempre nos demos muito bem apesar dele ser um Maroto, assim como o Potter. 

Acho que ainda não expliquei à vocês quem são os Marotos, não é mesmo?  
Bem, os Marotos são os garotos mais populares, mais inteligentes, mais bonitos e os mais bagunceiros e arranjadores de confusão que já pisaram em Hogwarts, acho que em toda escola sempre tem um grupinho assim.

Mas duvido que um dia exista um grupo que chegue perto de aprontar o que James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew aprontam em Hogwarts. Apesar de Remus não se enquadrar muito no quesito bagunceiro e Peter nos de popularidade, inteligência e beleza, o que significa que toda a responsabilidade, melhor dizendo, a irresponsabilidade pelas confusões e danos causados eram única e exclusivamente do Potter e do Black.

Voltando ao que eu dizia... eu tinha quase certeza que Remus seria nomeado monitor-chefe, afinal depois de 2 anos como monitor era mais do que óbvio que isso aconteceria...  
Mas acho que tem alguém lá no andar de cima, ou em algum lugar desse imenso universo, que não gosta muito de mim, e achou que seria engraçado me pregar uma peça... Eu devo ter cara de palhaça mesmo... e deve ser realmente muitíssimo engraçado me fazer de idiota porque é isso que eu sou, uma perfeita idiota! Mas deixando de lado minha absurda estupidez... 

Era 1º de setembro de 1977, dia de voltarmos a Hogwarts e eu estava ansiosíssima para voltar e rever meus amigos, apesar da tristeza que me batia toda vez que lembrava que esse seria meu último ano. Cheguei à plataforma super cedo e fui direto para o vagão da monitoria para receber as instruções para esse ano e também esperar que Remus chegasse para discutirmos alguns assuntos que fariam parte da pauta da reunião que teríamos mais tarde com o resto do monitores.

Entrei na cabine, peguei o envelope com as instruções que estava em cima da mesa, onde mais tarde seria a minha 1ª reunião como monitora-chefe, me sentei, abri o envelope e comecei a ler o pergaminho que estava lá dentro enquanto aguardava.

Alguns instantes depois a porta da cabine se abriu e alguém entrou e sentou-se a minha frente em silêncio, mas continuei lendo sem olhar para a pessoa que se sentou à minha frente, era óbvio que era o Remus.

"Ah! Que bom que chegou Remus..." – falei terminando de ler todas as instruções – "...temos muito o que conv..." – engasguei no meio da frase assim que meus olhos pousaram no rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados me olhando confuso... Pois é minha gente, era ele mesmo, James Potter em carne e osso que se encontrava a minha frente naquele exato momento.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – eu bem que tentei esconder meu espanto, mas não tive muito sucesso nisso.

"Eu sou o novo monitor-chefe, Evans" – Evans? Como assim Evans? O que aconteceu com o Lily e com o Ruivinha?

"Como assim? Mas eu pensei..."

"Eu sei... Também não sei o que estou fazendo aqui." – ele disse evitando olhar pra mim – "E acho que você esperava alguém mais qualificado como o Remus"

"Bom na verdade si... digo... eu realmente achei que fosse o Remus"

Ficamos em silêncio... Aquele silêncio sabe? Aquele horrível e constrangedor silêncio... Eu procurando pensar em algo pra tentar concertar a burrada que fiz e ele muito interessado em algo que provavelmente estava no sapato dele... Permanecemos em silêncio por algum tempo que me pareceu uma eternidade.

"Mas creio que... se o Profº Dumbledore te nomeou foi por uma boa razão, você não acha?"- falei olhando-o atentamente buscando alguma reação, mas não consegui nada...

"Pode ser" – ele respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para mim. Ótimo eu tento arrumar as coisa pra tentar, pelo menos tornar o clima um pouco mais amigável e ele não colabora...  
_"Meu Pai-do-Céu me ajuda!" _– pensei e resolvi fazer logo o que tinha que fazer.

"Bom Potter, então vamos ao que interessa" – falei de forma pratica. Então ele levantou a cabeça bruscamente e parecia perplexo.

"Olha Evans eu realmente não estou aqui por vontade própria, então me poupe dos seus sermões, Ok?!" – ele disse com rispidez, o que me assustou.

"Mas eu não vou... Ah! Deixa pra lá!" – é melhor não discutir, não estou a fim de começar o ano brigando – "Tome, essa são as instruções desse ano" – falei entregando-lhe o pergaminho que ainda estava em minhas mãos. Ele pegou e começou a ler.

"É, Potter eu... bom, eu espero realmente que possamos, pelo menos, nos tratarmos cordialmente, já que vamos ter que passar mais tempo juntos agora..." – dei um sorriso tímido no que ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Claro" – pelo menos ele concorda né? Acho que é um avanço? – "A que horas você pretende começar a reunião?"

"Por mim agora, se você concordar" – eu ainda estava tentando me acostumar com idéia de ter James Potter como companheiro de monitoria, e pelo pouco que eu conhecia dele sabia que a melhor forma de iniciarmos essa "pseudo-relação" era agir com cautela e um pouco de gentileza, e como eu já havia dito antes, eu já não conservava aquela horrível imagem que tinha dele há tempos atrás.

Com o tempo eu fui descobrindo coisas sobre ele que mexeram realmente comigo. Eu via a forma como ele sempre procurava ajudar a todos, James Potter é realmente prestativo quando quer, é justo também, amigo, os laços de amizade entre ele e os outros Marotos são realmente muito fortes, eles são quase como irmãos, além disso, ele é um cara super divertido, nunca me diverti tanto fazendo rondas como me divertia agora.

E foi numa dessas rondas que eu descobri algo que eu imaginava que seria impossível... E foi ai que o caldo entornou de vez... 

Eram lá pelas 21:30h e nós estávamos no terceiro andar patrulhando os corredores.  
Naquele dia eu percebi que o Potter estava quieto, parecia preocupado com algo, mas eu não tinha coragem para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Por isso caminhava calada ao lado dele, checando corredores, armários de vassouras e salas de aulas a procura de alunos que estivesse desobedecendo às regras da escola. 

Eu estava realmente cansada e com muito sono e aquele silêncio fazia com que o cansaço e o sono triplicassem. Eu meio que estava dormindo em pé e realmente não prestava muita atenção no caminho e comecei a viajar...

Sabe quando agente não consegue dormir e um turbilhão de lembranças passa por sua mente como se fosse um filme, pois foi isso o que aconteceu comigo.

E adivinhem qual cena meu cérebro, maldito e traidor, resolveu ficar relembrando, hein?

Exatamente aquele beijo na biblioteca e fiquei me perguntando porque ele havia feito aquilo... Porque ele me beijou? Foi só por desejo? Atração? Diversão?

Olhei pra ele, que continuava andando calado como quem tem que tomar uma decisão importante e está tentando criar coragem, e me lembrei novamente daquele dia... Ele estava anormalmente calado... _"Assim como hoje..." _– pensei.

Aquelas dúvidas me perseguiam, eu tentava mandá-las embora a todo custo, mas não conseguia.

E ai uma outra dúvida surgiu...  
Porque ele desistiu de mim de uma hora para outra?  
Será que ele acha que eu não sou boa o bastante pra ele?  
Ou ele se envolveu com outra?  
Porque ele parou de falar comigo?

Todas essas perguntas sem respostas faziam meu cérebro borbulhar. Eram tantos porquês e eu nem sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo estar me incomodando tanto de uma hora pra outra...

E mais uma vez eu abri a minha maldita boca, traidora de uma figa!

"Por quê?" – falei de repente parando no meio do corredor e olhando pra ele, que confuso virou-se pra mim de cenho franzido. 

"Por que o quê, Lily?"

"Por que você me beijou na biblioteca? Porque você me chamava toda hora pra sair? Porque você tá tão calado? E principalmente, por que você desistiu de mim?" – falei contando nos dedos e cruzando os braços à frente do corpo e olhando pra ele irritada.

"Ahn..." – acho que ele não esperava por isso, na verdade nem eu queria fazer isso, mas eu já estava fora de mim, acho que meu lado surtada voltou e dessa vez com força total...

"Anda James, eu quero uma resposta... porque não vou ficar com todas essas dúvidas me pertur..." – não pude continuar, pois nesse momento ele me agarrou e me beijou no meio do corredor... 

_"E se alguém nos vir"_ – pensei – _"Ah! Dane-se!"_ –... Acho que eu já disse que sofro de insanidade temporária, não disse?

Mas assim como o beijo começou ele terminou de repente e eu senti ele me puxar pela mão, entrar numa sala vazia, fechar a porta me prensando contra a mesma e voltar a me beijar.

Acho que o James deve estar com o juízo melhor que o meu, porque se dependesse de mim ainda estaríamos no corredor.

Se o objetivo dele era me deixar sem fala ele realmente conseguiu... Mas isso não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas perguntas, pelo contrario, só me fez ficar com mais algumas dúvidas... Mas essas eram com relação ao que eu sentia...

Além de todos os sintomas físicos, porque eu vou dizer uma coisa... James sabe mesmo como fazer uma garota perder a razão e ficar de pernas bambas, coração acelerado e com borboletas no estômago.

Mas ainda havia algo... Algo que eu não consegui descobrir o que era... Era como se eu tivesse encontrado algo que eu nem sabia que tinha perdido... Algo que faltava em mim e eu nem sabia... Era como se estivesse completa naquele instante... Como se eu e James fossemos... Almas gêmeas...  
Esse pensamento me assustou e eu me afastei dele bruscamente...

"Por que você fez isso?" – perguntei tão confusa quanto ele pela minha repentina mudança de comportamento.

Afinal não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada pelo James, não mesmo?... Porque se estivesse eu saberia, não saberia?  
Ah não! Eu... não pode... não pode... ser... eu... eu... eu não posso! Posso?

A essa altura meus olhos estavam completamente arregalados e eu com toda certeza estava parecendo uma doida...

"Ai meu Deus! Eu estou... eu estou apaixonada por você..." – disse mal acreditando no que dizia e totalmente perplexa comigo mesma.

Em 1º lugar por ter acabado de descobrir que eu, euzinha, estou apaixonada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter. Em 2º lugar por estar admitindo, mesmo que involuntariamente, para o próprio James que eu estava absurdamente apaixonada por ele e tudo isso junto, misturado de uma única vez! Cara, eu tenho o dom de fazer asneiras!

De repente eu ouvi uma risada... Aquela risada... Aquela que logo iria se transformar em uma gargalhada super-ultra-mega-master escandalosa. 

"Do que você esta rindo?" – _É lógico que é de você sua anta! _– pensei enquanto via ele se aproximar de mim com cautela.

"Eu? De nada" – ele falou quando já estava bem próximo novamente – "Eu só estava pensando em como é irônico tudo isso!" – realmente eu não sei do que ele está falando.

"Como?"

"Mas é ironicamente maravilhoso!" – Ooooh muito esclarecedor!!! – "Porque eu também estou apaixonado por... você" – ele disse olhando fundo nos meus olhos e passando os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"É isso é realmente irônico" – falei sorrindo enquanto ele chegava mais perto - "E então o que fazemos agora?" – perguntei fingindo estar realmente em dúvida.

"Não sei... Alguma idéia?" – ele disse com os lábios já colados aos meus.

"Sim... Mas falemos delas depois" – falei para beijá-lo logo em seguida.

Agora me digam se eu não tenho razão quando digo que isso só pode ser castigo. Pois como alguém em sã consciência se apaixona pelo cara que sempre julgou odiar?! Isso tudo é realmente muito louco... Louco demais, eu diria, pro meu pobre, estúpido e traidor cérebro tentar entender... Por isso o melhor a fazer é deixar rolar...

Tem um ditado popular que diz assim... "Aqui se faz. Aqui se paga!" Acho que é mais ou menos isso o que está me acontecendo hoje... Estou pagando por todas as asneiras que eu já disse pro James... Mas sabem de uma coisa? Se esse é o castigo para os meus pecados, acho que vou começar a pecar mais vezes... 

**_Fim ou não?!?_**

**_N/A: Oiiiieee!!! ;) Td bem genteeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Ta ai + uma das minhas viagens psicodélicas pelo mundo HP!!! Espero q gostem e comentem... _****__**

**_Kisses, By ;)_**


End file.
